The Best Damn Thing
by XoxoMariie
Summary: They both want to confess their feelings to each other but they don't want to ruin their friendship. Will they confess their love to each other or will they continue to push the feelings away?


_Just a small story :p This is the first story I've written so don't hate on it too much D: I'm currently writing another one but I still have to finish it ._. So yeah, let me know what you guys think :D Suggestions, comments, no hate please . Have a lovely day! :D_

He hadn't realized it until now after such a long time and he finally realized what he really felt for her. He wanted to tell her but the problem was, how exactly would he tell her? What if she didn't feel the same way? Would that affect their friendship? _"UGH! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?" _Ichigo was so lost in his thoughts that he almost bumped into Orihime until she spoke up with her bubbly "Hello Kurosaki- kun!" At the sound of her voice, Ichigo looked up a bit surprised "Oi, hello Orihime." Orihime smiled brightly at Ichigo and wanted to continue talking to him but she noticed that he was so deep in thought and decided against it as she watched him walk away towards his house.

Rukia was lost in her thoughts as she sat down on Ichigo's bed waiting for him to come home from the store. She was thinking about her newly discovered feelings…feelings that she felt towards a certain haired carrot – top. _"Should I tell him? What if he thinks I'm crazy? What if he doesn't feel the same? Will this affect our friendship? UGH I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" _She sighed as she mentally screamed at herself. She decided it was best if she didn't him, she didn't want to get her heartbroken.

Ichigo made his way through the front door of his house "Oi, I'm home" he waited for a reply but he didn't receive one so he just shrugged it off and continued his way upstairs to his room. "I wonder if she's home.." he whispered to himself quietly as he opened his the door to his bedroom. He was greeted with a sleeping Rukia, she was laying on his bed with one of his maga books next to her. She looked so peaceful….she looked beautiful. No beautiful was an understatement, she looked like an angel. Ichigo closed the door carefully and made his way slowly towards Rukia while trying to keep the noise to a minimum. As he looked at her he couldn't help but smile, a real smile appeared on his face and he could feel his heart beating faster and faster as he got closer to Rukia. Oh how he wanted to kiss those lovely lips of her but he didn't want to anger her and then get beaten, sure he was taller then her but damn her punches and kicks hurt!

Rukia could feel the presence of someone, she figured it was Kon but he would of made noise already and it was a good ten minutes and there was no type of noise what so ever. She finally decided to open her eyes and as soon as she did, she froze. Ichigo noticed that Rukia was looking at him and he froze the same way she did. Bright violet eyes met soft amber eyes; they stared into each other's eyes for such a long time, it felt like an eternity. Ichigo didn't know what came over him but he knew he wasn't going to get to regeret it at all. He leaned in closer and closer to Rukia's face their eyes never looking away from each other. As soon as he was close enough, Ichigo closed the gap between them and kissed her. Rukia was shocked at Ichigo's actions and she was about to push him off but as soon as his lips made contact with hers, she melted and gave into the kiss. It was a wonderful and gentle kiss…so full of love. As the continued to kiss each other they felt that was nobody else in the world except them and it was a wonderful feeling. As they parted away, ichigo noticed a small blush that appeared on Rukia's face which made him smile a bit as he hugged her and whipeared into her ear, "Rukia..I-I…..I-….I love you Rukia Kuchiki" he sturred so much that it was a bit embarrassing and he prepared himself to have his heart broken but all he heared was a small gasp that came from Rukia. Ichigo suddenly felt small arms return his hug. Rukia was shocked but she was so happy to hear his confession.

Rukia moved away from Ichigo a little bit and she stared into his eyes with a big smile on her face and he gave her a questioning look. "Rukia?" he asked, Rukia looked at Ichigo with soft eyes "I love you too Ichigo Kurosaki" As soon as Ichigo heard those words come out of her mouth, he felt his heart skip a beat and felt incredibly happy. He felt complete and he hugged her again and she returned his hug with the same strength. He then kissed her again, soft and gentle but it became a little bit more passionate as they both felt the world disappeared and it was only them lost in their love. He was ceartein that Rukia Kuchiki was the best damn thing that has ever happened to him.


End file.
